Podsumowanie: Teraz możecie się wyżalić
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 16 'Blaineley: '''Witam was w kolejnym Podsumowaniu! Jestem Blaineley i dalej prowadzę ten program. Chociaż i tak za dużo mi za to nie płacą… Ostatnio sporo się wydarzyło. Były kolejne kłótnie, nieporozumienia i miłość. Przywitajmy również naszych dzisiejszych gości, czyli osoby, które ostatnio opuściły program. Zapraszam do nas Natalie, Sierrę, Andrew, Jennifer i Orlando! '''Sierra: '''Gdzie jesteś Cody? Stęskniłam się za tobą! '''Blaineley: '''Zanim się z nim przywitasz, odpowiesz na kilka pytań. Usiądźcie sobie. Dzisiaj to nie będzie tylko wywiad z przegranymi. Chris przygotował specjalne zadanie dla byłych uczestników. Ale to później. '''Jennifer: '''Będziemy coś mieli z tego zadania? '''Blaineley: '''Zobaczysz. Sierra, skoro tak ci się spieszy, to zaczniemy od ciebie. Jak się czułaś po eliminacji Cody’ego? '''Sierra: '''Strasznie. Jeszcze nigdy za kimś tak nie tęskniłam. '''Blaineley: '''Było widać. Prawie popadłaś w depresję. Nie chciałaś pomagać drużynie. '''Sierra: '''Nie miałam nastroju do walki o wygraną. Zresztą już mi na tym nie zależało. Nawet po tym, jak przestałam rozpaczać po stracie Cody’ego. '''Blaineley: '''I chyba nie za bardzo się przejęłaś tym, że odpadłaś. W końcu cieszyłaś się, gdy wyskoczyłaś z samolotu. '''Sierra: '''No pewnie, że się cieszyłam. Mogłam w końcu spotkać Cody’ego. Właśnie, mogę już do niego iść? '''Blaineley: '''Ehh… No dobra. Z innymi może dłużej pogadam. '''Sierra: '''Tak! '''Blaineley: '''No dobra. Orlando, teraz ty. Odpadłeś za to, że kilka odcinków wcześniej potajemnie przegrałeś zadanie, żeby pomóc Afrykańskim Lwom. Jak się z tym czujesz? '''Orlando: '''To była tylko moja wina. Gdybym mógł, to cofnąłbym się w czasie i nie pomagał im. I tak sobie poradzą. Wcześniej o tym nie myślałem w ten sposób. '''Blaineley: '''A gdybyś miał taką możliwość, to wróciłbyś do programu? '''Orlando: '''Szczerze? To nie. '''Blaineley: '''Czemu nie? '''Orlando: '''Jakoś teraz nie mam na to ochoty. Gdybym wrócił, to sytuacja w drużynie znowu zrobiłaby się dziwna, a teraz reszta osób ma szansę, żeby się ze sobą dogadać. '''Blaineley: '''Jak tam sobie wolisz. Natalie, a ty chciałabyś wrócić? '''Natalie: '''Za to, w jaki sposób odpadłam, to należałby mi się powrót. Ale nie skorzystałabym z niego. '''Blaineley: '''Na pewno? Przecież musiałaś się wkurzyć po swojej eliminacji. Nie chcesz się zemścić? '''Natalie: '''Nie jestem mściwa. '''Blaineley: '''Nie macie żadnych ambicji. Ale mogę się założyć o to, że Andrew i Jennifer chcieliby wrócić, prawda? '''Andrew: '''Oczywiście! '''Jennifer: '''No pewnie! '''Blaineley: '''To dobrze. Andrew, dalej lubisz Jennifer po tym, jak starała się za wszelką cenę cię wyrzucić? '''Andrew: '''No wkurzyła mnie tym trochę, ale nie przestanie mi się z tego powodu podobać. '''Blaineley: '''Za to ty Jennifer miałaś pecha, bo zostałaś w drużynie tylko z Zoey i Lindsay, które nigdy by na siebie nie zagłosowały. '''Jennifer: '''Tak. I zamierzam się na nich zemścić. Nie obchodzi mnie to, że ich obraziłam. I tak by na mnie głosowały. A teraz tego pożałują. '''Blaineley: '''Cieszę się z twojego entuzjazmu. Tak więc teraz mam dla was dobrą wiadomość. Zadanie, które przygotował Chris, pozwoli wam wrócić do programu. A dokładniej pozwoli dwóm osobom, które dzisiaj wygrają. Szansę na powrót mają tylko te osoby, które uczestniczyły w dwóch poprzednich sezonach. Czyli nasi najnowsi uczestnicy. '''Jennifer: '''Ile osób może brać w tym udział? '''Blaineley: '''Sześć osób. Za chwilę wylosuję kartki z imionami tych uczestników. Nieważne, czy ktoś chce, czy nie. Wylosowana osoba musi brać udział w zadaniu. '''Blaineley: '''Tutaj są imiona wszystkich uczestników z poprzednich dwóch sezonów. Zobaczymy zaraz, kto ma szczęście. '''Blaineley: '''Pierwszym szczęściarzem jest Jake! '''Jake: '''Serio? W sumie to fajnie, bo odpadłem jako pierwszy… '''Blaineley: '''Teraz wylosuję kolejne dwie osoby… '''Blaineley: '''Zapraszam do siebie… Dakotę i Alexandrę! '''Dakota: '''Tak! '''Alexandra: '''W końcu mam drugą szansę. '''Blaineley: '''A kolejnymi szczęściarzami są… Brick! '''Brick: '''Ja nie chcę. Nie odchodziłem z programu po to, żeby teraz wracać. '''Blaineley: '''Nie obchodzi mnie to. Drugą szansę otrzymuje również Jennifer! '''Jennifer: '''Tak! Wiedziałam! Teraz się zemszczę! '''Blaineley: '''A ostatnią osobą jest… '''Blaineley: '''Co to ma być?! Kto mnie tutaj wpisał?! '''Stażysta: '''Ty też byłaś uczestniczką w szóstym sezonie. '''Blaineley: '''Nie! To się nie liczy! Ja i tak nie potrzebuję wygranej. Dostałam się do programu przez przypadek. '''Jennifer: '''Ale mimo wszystko byłaś uczestniczką. I to najstarszą. '''Blaineley: '''Wcale nie jestem taka stara! To skoro ja mam brać udział w zadaniu, to kto poprowadzi dalej program? '''Sierra: '''Ja chcę! '''Blaineley: '''Nie! Ja nie mówiłam na poważnie! '''Sierra: '''Ale ja tak. Lubię być prowadzącą. '''Jennifer: '''Sama powiedziałaś, że nie można się wycofać z tego zadania. Musisz wziąć w tym udział. (szeptem, do siebie)'Blaineley: 'Chris tego pożałuje… '''Sierra: '''To co mam robić? '''Blaineley: '''Masz tutaj instrukcje. '''Sierra: '''Ok. Więc waszym zadaniem jest wylosowanie sobie zadania z koła fortuny. '''Sierra: '''Każdy z was będzie kręcić kołem w celu wylosowania sobie zadania. Ten, kto go nie wykona, odpada z dalszej gry. Będziecie walczyć o powrót do programu do momentu, aż zostaną tutaj dwie osoby. Zaczyna Jake. '''Jake: '''Oby było coś łatwego… '''Sierra: '''Gdzie są oznaczenia do tych rysunków? '''Blaineley: '''Na ostatniej stronie. '''Sierra: '''O, rzeczywiście. Twoim zadaniem jest złapanie strusia. To chyba nawiązuje do tego odcinka w Australii. '''Blaineley: '''Niektóre zadania chyba nawiązują do ostatnich odcinków. '''Jake: '''Mam złapać strusia? Gdzie on w ogóle jest? '''Sierra: '''Na zewnątrz w zagrodzie. Jak skończysz albo jak się poddasz, to wróć do nas. Stażyści nam powiedzą, czy udało ci się go złapać. Zresztą będziemy mieli na nagrane. Teraz kołem zakręci Dakota. '''Sierra: '''Musisz przebywać przez 10 minut zakopana w śniegu… Skąd my weźmiemy śnieg? '''Blaineley: '''Mamy przygotowany w naszej chłodni. '''Sierra: '''To dobrze. Niech ktoś ją zaprowadzi do chłodni. '''Dakota: '''Nie lubię, jak jest mi zimno. '''Sierra: '''Możesz zrezygnować. '''Dakota: '''Nie! Dam radę. '''Sierra: '''To w tym czasie niech trzecia osoba wylosuje sobie zadanie. Brick, teraz ty. '''Sierra: '''Twoim zadaniem jest przejście po rozżarzonych węglach. '''Brick: '''Nie chcę tego robić. I tak nie zależy mi na powrocie. W tym sezonie. '''Sierra: '''Jak sobie chcesz. To zostało pięć osób. Zobaczmy teraz nagranie z kamery w chłodni. '''Dakota: '''Mam do tego wejść? '''Stażysta: '''Takie masz zadanie. Musisz w tym leżeć przez 10 minut. '''Dakota: '''No dobra… '''Dakota: '''Ale zimno! '''Stażysta: '''No nie dziwię ci się. Zobaczymy co powiesz po 10 minutach zakopana w tym. Jeśli tyle wytrzymasz. '''Sierra: '''Jeśli jej zależy, to wytrzyma. Teraz kołem fortuny zakręci Alexandra. '''Sierra: '''Masz szczęście! Ten obrazek oznacza, że przechodzisz dalej nie wykonując żadnego zadania. '''Alexandra: '''Serio? Super! Może uda mi się to wygrać. '''Sierra: '''No to teraz Jennifer. '''Jennifer: '''Cokolwiek to będzie, zrobię to. '''Sierra: '''Musisz pokonać mumię na ringu. '''Jennifer: 'Że niby co muszę?! Może jeszcze ta mumia jest prawdziwa? '''Sierra: '''To jest chyba jakiś zapaśnik w przebraniu. '''Jennifer: '''Jakoś sobie poradzę. '''Sierra: '''I co? Udało ci się? '''Jake: '''Raz już prawie udało mi się go złapać, ale jednak mi uciekł. Mam już dość. '''Sierra: '''To zostały cztery osoby. A dokładniej cztery dziewczyny. Teraz zobaczymy, jak Jennifer walczy z przebraną mumią. '''Blaineley: '''To będzie ciekawe. '''Jennifer: '''Nie wygrasz ze mną przebierańcu. '''Jennifer: '''Słabeusz! Co z ciebie za zapaśnik? '''Sierra: '''Dakota wróciła! Udało ci się wytrzymać? '''Dakota: '''T-t-tak. On m-m-może to p-p-potwierdzić. '''Stażysta: '''Mówi prawdę. Udało jej się. '''Sierra: '''To fajnie. Na razie Dakota i Alexandra przechodzą dalej. '''Jennifer: '''Biedak zaplątał się w bandaże. Za to ja wygrałam! '''Sierra: '''Brawo! Została nam jeszcze Blaineley. '''Sierra: '''Musisz zjeść 10 bananów w ciągu dwóch minut. '''Blaineley: '''Nie. Nie mogę jeść tak dużo w tak krótkim czasie. I tak mi nie zależy. '''Sierra: '''Więc odpadasz i zostały w grze trzy dziewczyny. '''Blaineley: '''To super. Teraz mogę dalej prowadzić program. Nie jesteś już potrzebna. '''Sierra: '''Ehh… Niech ci będzie. '''Blaineley: '''Ok. Druga runda. Pierwsza zakręci kołem Alexandra. '''Alexandra: '''Czemu ja mam zaczynać? Jak mi się nie uda, to one od razu wygrywają. '''Blaineley: '''Tak bywa. '''Blaineley: '''Twoim zadaniem jest utrzymanie się przez minutę na mechanicznym byku. '''Alexandra: '''Nie wiem, czy mi się uda, ale spróbuję. '''Blaineley: '''Gotowa? '''Alexandra: '''Trochę się tego boję. '''Blaineley: '''No cóż. Nic na to nie poradzę. Masz pecha. '''Jennifer: '''Czyli, że jak jej się nie uda, to ja już wygrywam? '''Blaineley: '''Ty i Dakota. '''Jennifer: '''Ona i tak jak wróci, to zaraz odpadnie znowu. '''Dakota: '''Chyba ty. '''Jennifer: '''Ja nie zasłużyłam na to, żeby odpaść. '''Dakota: '''Kto tak powiedział? Zasłużyłaś sobie. Byłaś wredna. '''Alexandra: '''Nie! '''Blaineley: '''Niestety nie udało ci się. A to znaczy, że szansę na powrót do programu otrzymują Dakota i Jennifer! '''Dakota: '''Tak! '''Jennifer: '''Wiedziałam, że mi się uda! '''Alexandra: '''A było już tak blisko… '''Blaineley: '''Jeśli ktoś ma coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, to proszę bardzo. Możecie się wygadać. '''Blaineley: '''Nic? No dobra. Skończyliśmy kolejne podsumowanie sezonu. Co wydarzy się w następnym odcinku? Co będzie z Jennifer i Dakotą? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie!